warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Oblivion
Oblivion is a super planet six times larger than terra and only one of two celestial body in the Duos Sphereres system, with its massive moon Gemini residing in close orbit. This close position of its moon has resorted in Oblivion being both extremely tectonically unstable and home to perhaps some of the most dangerous weather in the Galaxy. With the pull of its moons gravity causing the lava it produces to behave in a extremely atypical way. rendering it one of the galaxies deadliest Death Worlds. The unique and incredible delicate environment of Oblivion sees the lava it produces thrown so high into the atmosphere that it is drawn towards Gemini gravitational field. This has created massive funnel like Volcanos and numerous asteroids circling Oblivion, with the massive contrast range of temperature range between the surface of the planet and space causing snap freezing. So sudden is the process that when coupled with how close the moon is to Oblivion, it creates giant semi-permanent snaking columns of rock actually connect the two worlds. History Oblivion's creation is a mystery even to those Humans who settled it during the closing years of the Great Crusade. What is understood is that before Mankind's 'occupation' of the world the planet was ruled by a now all but extinct alien species that was annihilated by an unconfirmed Space Marine Legion. It is believed that these aliens somehow managed to fix Gemini's orbit to either prevent it crashing into Oblivion or deliberately placed it there to encourage tectonic and volcanic activity to make mining on the world easier. However recent investigations of ruins beneath Gemini suggest that the aliens who were removed like Humanity had simple found the world's as well. Despite this mystery the planet quickly became a major mining world due to the constant volcanic activity bought on by the gravitational pull of its fixed moon. Early mining efforts were hampered due to the toxic, high pressure atmosphere and lava based weather making extensive harvesting almost impossible. As such the Moons government arranged a deal with the Adeptus Mechanicus allowing for the creation of special mining harnesses and equipment outside of those detailed in SCT's in return for long standing discounts on the planets surplus of mined ores and valuable minerals. The Planet has been attacked three times over its history, twice by Orks and once by a Chaos raiding fleet with all attacks have being repulsed by the moons PDF with little effort. Especially since approaching the planet is near impossible due to its self-generated asteroid field and powerful gravitational pull, which often overwhelms small landing craft and crushes them into the planets crust. Recently though their has been an explosion in political activity which has come about due to a conflict between members of the Adeptus Mechanicum and the planets government over certain technological Patents that the Oblivion Imperial Guard and PDF have violated. None the less due to the tectonic instability of both Gemini and Oblivion its seems unlikely that there will be any open war, as the planet is far to valuable to the Imperium. Government The Planet does not possess any form of Government with all mining activity run by the Oblivion Harvesting Corporation on Gemini. Mining Due to Oblivions vast mineral wealth and the fact its tectonic instability allows its surface to be constantly renewed by fresh lava and being cracked open in massive earthquakes the planet is a treasure trove of both mineral and ores. However the planets hostile climate, high gravity, dangerous 'weather' and asteroid ridden Atmosphere make it nigh impossible by conventional means to recover even a slither of the recourses trapped on Oblivion. As such the only way down to the planet is along the semi-permanent walkways made of volcanic rock that connect the closely orbiting Gemini and Oblivion, which are often reinforced with metals to help them last longer. Moreover the moon Gemini government established Oblivion Harvesting Corporation or OHC to organize and recover the planets mass recourses. This organization had to seek outside help when from the Adeptus Mechanicum and its permission to develop semi-powered hazard suits known as HEPH Armor (Hazardous, Environment Protection Harness) and massive unconventional mining rigs with military grade Void Shields. Understandable such a request was met with great anger by the Tech Priests, but the planets inherent wealth allowed the Mechanicum to see past the repressive techno cults misgivings. As such any miner who works on Oblivion does so in a fully sealed suit of Ceremite plate and a unique nano fibre and adamatium weave, holstered onto a powered exoskeleton, fitted with advanced temperature regulation technology. All of whom work from one of the numerous and equally ancient flying mining rigs, called Galleys, that suck up massive amounts of magma and rock and sort it into its key components and manufactured into key components and weapons, with them and the surplus ore (which there is trillions of tones of) to be shipped off world. When precise work is required, which is quite often due to the planets instability, the miners will often be forced to go out in their HEPH armour and use use military grade las weaponry to blast and slice the rock apart and transport by hand back to the rigs. Always with the assistance of miniature anti-grav transport machines to lighten the load of the rock, especially in the planets high atmosphere. Understandable the work on Oblivion is possible some of the most dangerous in the Imperium with a fatality rate of 75%. The horrid and deadly weather, along with the inherent chance for the ground to give way under your feet or suddenly become a volcano is a risk may a men and women of Gemini undertake in their service to the Imperium, and is one of the best paid to. Atmosphere The Atmosphere of Oblivion is nearly constantly in flux with gasses year round being pumped into the atmosphere by the massive chimney like Volcanoes and seas of toxic chemicals that are often evaporated by sudden exposure to lava. Added with the intense gravitational pull of the planet such the atmosphere on Oblivion is one of the thickest and most poisonous in the Imperium. With a pressure that would easily crush an ordinary human even with proper protection, forcing whoever goes down to the planet to go down in massive portable mining rigs called Galleys, and to wear Oblivion patented HEPH Armor Environment and Weather Due to the volatile nature, intense heat and how frequently eruptions occur on Oblivion the few outsiders who have ever ventured down to the planets surface have noted that its hellish visage is comparable to that of tales of Daemon worlds. With lakes of lava suddenly rising into the atmosphere with titanic explosions and massive twisting mountains of rock and metal that would normally crumble under their own weight on a normal world. However while it is true that under normal circumstances that these massive mountains would crumble and these lakes would sit still. The unique nature of Oblivions moon and Gemini's seemingly fixed position above the planet has led the two bodies gravitational interfering and canceling each other out allowing for features that would only appear on low gravity worlds. These features however only occur on the side of Oblivion facing the planets moon Gemini, due to its twin being able to be fixed in real space by colossal and ill-understood Xenos stasis technology. Allowing its twins gravity to continue to exert a presence over Oblivion and people to live on its surface, but preventing it from moving away from the side of Oblivion it is always facing. A unique quality of Oblivions environment is the asteroid belt which surrounds the planet, swirling like a titanic storm as rocks fly around the planet slamming into each other and clumping together. This collision eventually results in massive asteroids that grow to such a size that they are quickly pulled back down to Oblivion by the planets intense gravity. As such Oblivion is nearly always trapped in perpetual meteor showers, otherwise known as 'Hell Falls' by the local miners, who live in constant fear of being crushed or incinerated by massive flaming balls of rock. Of course the planet also suffers from lava rain, better known as incineration storms, when one of the worlds fifty super volcanoes erupt. Along with toxic fumes pumped out by the Volcano's and opened fissures, creating thick fogs of deadly chemicals, which often when hot enough can burn through a miners HEPH protection. Fauna Surprisingly enough despite the planet seeing one of the most deadly places in the galaxy the planet also possess several different forms of wild life. All of which are tungsten based meaning they are naturally made of metal, but are to small to pose any threat to humans, but have become infamous as pests due to their metallic shells forcing people to use las Weaponry on them. Category:Worlds Category:Death Worlds Category:Imperium